sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Different Kind of Human (Step 2)
| recorded = | studio = | genre = Electropop | length = 40:04 | label = | producer = )|Magnus Skylstad|MyRiot|Asjkell Solstrand|Odd Martin|Mark Ralph|Toby Gad|Kill Dave}} | prev_title = Infections of a Different Kind (Step 1) | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} A Different Kind of Human (Step 2) is the second studio album by Norwegian singer-songwriter and record producer Aurora. It was released on 7 June 2019 through Decca Records and Glassnote Records. It succeeds the album's first and previous chapter Infections of a Different Kind (Step 1), which was released in September 2018. Background On the same day of the release of Infections of a Different Kind (Step 1), Aurora confirmed in an interview with NME that Step 2 will be released either in 2019 or 2020. Months after, Aurora posted a photo which seems to be an alien invasion with a text that said "Something is coming in 2019" in Morse code, which hinted that Step 2 would be set to release in 2019. On December 24 2018, Aurora announced in an interview for Bergen Tindende that Step 2 is coming faster than expected, most likely because she and Magnus Skylstad had been in the studio for a very long time. The album's first single for confirmed to be, "Animal", which was released on 24 January 2019 On 18 February 2019, Aurora announced that the title won't be under the assumed title of Infections of a Different Kind (Step 2) but it'll have a different name. "It's kind of what I would hope for the music to do to us" says Aurora about Step 2's title. On 12 March 2019, in an interview on B-Sides On-Air, Aurora confirmed Step 2 has already been recorded since November 2018. Then in the end of March, "The Seed" was confirmed to be the second single from the project. Following the announcement, the album title and track list were revealed on 4 April 2019. On 10 May 2019, the song "The River" was officially released as the album's third single, and the song "A Different Kind of Human" was officially released as the album's first promotional single on 31 May 2019. Critical reception | MC = 77/100 | rev2 = musicOMH | rev2score = | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Line of Best Fit | rev4score = 9/10 | rev5 = NME | rev5score = | rev6 = Clash | rev6score = 7/10 | rev7 = The Independent | rev7score = }} At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews and ratings from mainstream publications, A Different Kind of Human (Step 2) received an average score of 77, based on 7 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Track listing Note: Track listing and credits adapted from Apple Music metadata. | extra1 = |Mark Ralph }} | length1 = 3:37 | title2 = Animal | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:35 | title3 = Dance on the Moon | writer3 = | extra3 = |Solstrand |Skylstad }} | length3 = 3:36 | title4 = Daydreamer | writer4 = | extra4 = |Solstrand }} | length4 = 3:39 | title5 = Hunger | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 2:46 | title6 = Soulless Creatures | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 5:02 | title7 = In Bottles | writer7 = | extra7 = |Solstrand |Skylstad }} | length7 = 3:58 | title8 = A Different Kind of Human | writer8 = Aksnes | extra8 = }} | length8 = 4:01 | title9 = Apple Tree | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 3:08 | title10 = The Seed | writer10 = | extra10 = |Solstrand }} | length10 = 4:26 | title11 = Mothership | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 2:16 }} Notes * signifies a co-producer * signifies an additional producer. Charts References Category:2019 albums Category:Aurora (singer) albums Category:Decca Records albums Category:Glassnote Records albums